


Little Devil

by aForgottenWeasley



Series: Neighbors AU [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Prompt: Your dog keeps pooping on my lawn AU





	

Darcy Lewis had never been a morning person, but as she learned to stand on her own two feet and moved into her own home she realized that _that_ wasn't quite true.

Don't get her wrong, mornings were still for heathens, but she found that she quite liked getting up before sunrise during that short period of time when Fall gave way to Winter. It wasn't too cold yet and Darcy could easily sit on her wooden porch swing in flannel pajamas without freezing any bits off as she watched the morning come to life with a mug of steaming coffee in hand.

She lucked out having such great neighbors, but there was one neighbor.. one neighbor who she rarely had any reason to run into that perplexed her a bit. He was older, for sure, and a bit accident prone if the bruises, bandages or split lips she constantly saw him sporting from afar were anything to go by. The only time she ever really saw him was when he walking his dog or jogging side-by-side the little devil.

Speaking of the little devil, there he is now.

Darcy groans as the rather grungy golden Labrador trots into her front yard, sniffing around for the perfect spot to relieve himself. "Lucky. Hey!" She hastily snaps her fingers in his direction to get his attention. No such luck. "Lucky, you little shit, don't you dare pop a squat in my yard again."

But Lucky pays her no mind and before Darcy can yank off one of her house slippers to chuck at the dog, he does exactly what he's come to do and does his business right then and there.

"Goddammit, you mangy mutt." Her nose wrinkles as the dog finishes and then turns around to sniff at his own mess, she sighing as he finally decides to pay her any attention. Panting, Lucky quietly _woofs_ before trotting up her sidewalk and then up her porch steps. She holds her leg out to keep him from coming any closer. "Nope. Stop right there, dude. Do not pass go."

He quietly _woofs_ again and if Darcy were any less saner, she'd have thought the dog was laughing at her. Then instead of trying to jump up on the swing, Lucky plops down in front of Darcy on the porch and sticks his snout through the wooden posts of her railing.

Whistling garners Darcy and Lucky's attention, she glancing down the street to see Lucky's owner padding barefoot down the sidewalk. "Lucky! Come on, Lucky, time to come home."

The dog's ears perk up, but he loses interest quickly in his own owner and goes back to relaxing. Darcy snorts.

"Pizza dog!" Clint shouts. "Come on, man. Let's go back to bed."

Darcy watches Clint Barton stumble down the sidewalk, lazily scratching as his stomach in his own version of pajamas as he searches for his dog. Then finally taking pity on him, Darcy raises her hand and waves her arm back and forth. "Yo, Barton! Lucky's over here."

Clint's attention darts to her, his gaze immediately dropping lower and his shoulders sag in relief.

She continues to sip her still warm coffee, grinning as Clint makes his way up her walkway and the porch steps. "Your dog keeps pooping on my lawn," she grins. "I'm going to start filling up paper bags and setting them on fire in your lawn."

Clint snorts. "You wouldn't. And.. I'm sorry. I normally walk around with him to clean up any mess, but he got out this morning. I didn't come prepared."

As he sheepishly rubs the back of his head, Darcy can't help but mentally coo. There was no doubt that Clint was very handsome in that rugged way of his and him being awkward somehow made him 10x hotter. "I got some plastic bags inside if you'd like. I don't mean to make a big deal out of this-"

"No! No, you're good," Clint quickly assures her. "I always clean up after Lucky, but the little rascal keeps getting out before I'm ready. But, uh, yeah. I'll take a bag to clean up after him."

Darcy leisurely sips her coffee, she grinning into her mug as she nods. "Alright. I'll be right back."

She takes a stand to head inside and she sees Clint take a seat on the swing from the corner of her eye to better reach his pet. Just as she steps foot inside her home, she swears she hears him say, "You rascal. This is what I get for drunkenly pouring my heart out to you? You run straight to the lady of my dreams and force my hand into talking to her? You're a worse matchmaker than Nat."

And if Darcy can't stop smiling and adds a little sway into her step when she returns outside, well then.. can you really blame her? Clint Barton was really good looking, even if his dog was a little devil.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry for this being on the 'blah' end of things. I started losing my interest in this series/writing a little while ago and I think it shows in here.


End file.
